The present invention relates to the field of the signaling devices to be connected to circuit beakers, or other electrical switches, in order to provide an electrical signal indicating a state transition performed by the circuit breaker.
Signaling devices which provide electrical signals indicating that a circuit breaker is switched from one state to another are known also by the term “transient contacts”.
With particular reference to the medium voltage field, a traditional signaling device comprises a body which moves under the action of a kinematic mechanism of the circuit breaker. During this movement, the body interacts with and thereby actuates an actuating mechanism of a micro-switch. The micro-switch is configured to provide an electrical signal indicating the transition performed by the circuit breaker. This known signaling device is conceived in order to have a long lifecycle and perform several thousands operation.
Although known signaling devices perform in a rather satisfying way, there is still room and desire for further improving such devices, in particular as regard to their lifecycle.